


The Lost Robin

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason-Centric, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Jason centric poem about all of his piles of angst. It's kinda lame but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Robin

**Author's Note:**

> This was also originally for an english project, but unfortunately it was too long so I had to either shorten it or not use it. I chose to not use it so now I'm posting it here along with all my other terrible writting.

No one had ever told me that they loved me

Not my father, who came home everyday to beat us

Not my mother, who loved here drugs more than she ever loved me

You said it once, I don't know if you meant it

 

To them I was a mistake

A one night stand gone wrong

No, they never loved me

But you didn't love me either

 

You were more of a father to me than he ever was

But to you, I was only a replacement

A replacement for a son that you lost

 

But I was never good enough

I was never quite right

I was always too angry, too violent

I was never the perfect boy wonder that you wanted

 

But you still cared

You cared enough to lie to my face

Making me believe that you wanted me for me

 

You believe in justice

But it's not the same justice that I know

You think that every person deserves a thousand second chances

I believe they deserve one

 

Every time you looked at me with your disappointed gaze

I felt my heart break because I could never be good enough

I could never be what you wanted

And I couldn't help but wonder

Why can't I see all the colours that you see?

 

But then I heard that my mother was alive

A mother that I never knew

A mother who could love me

I wasn't stupid, I could see through your false claims of love

 

But then she betrayed me

She told me she never loved me

I was left behind and forgotten

But I still believed

 

I foolishly believed in that moment

In that single moment of vulnerability

That you loved me

That you would come for me

And as the clock counted down

It became more and more apparent

That even if you were to come for me

You wouldn't make it in time

 

I died with the crushing realization

That I was alone

With no one that truly loved me

 

And you didn't even mourn me

It only took you six months

Six months t find someone better

Someone who's hands aren't stained red

 

But what hurts the most is that on my grave

You didn't write "beloved son" like any other parent would

No, you chose to write "my partner, my soldier, my fault"

 

Was that all I was to you? 

Some stupid little soldier who couldn't get anything right

I could understand being replaced

All my life I was always second best

Even my killer claimed he would have preferred the first boy wonder over me

 

But what I can't accept is how you can let my killer go free

He's filled entire graveyards with corpses

But still he's at large and free to escape whenever you lock him away

I thought I'd be the last person you'd let him hurt

 

I'm not talking about killing penguin or scarecrow or dent

I'm talking about him, just him

And doing it because

Because he took me away from you

 

But I know better now

Killing is permanent

Locking them away isn't

So I stained my red heart to black

Because I know you will never be able to

No matter how many times I tell myself you will

 

No one had ever told me that they loved me

Not my father

Not my mother

You said it once

But you didn't mean it


End file.
